martelfandomcom-20200215-history
Homelands
Hyrule Overview Hyrule is the the land who worships the goddess for which it is named, Hylia. And even though the goddess is long gone, they still very much believe that she walks among them, and are still very faithful to the goddess. Hyrule is a large land containing many regions, with their own lords, who are ruled by the reigning hylian monarch. The capital city is Hyrule Castle Town, where Hyrule Castle and the Temple of Time stand. Anyone from Hyrule, regardless of Race, are called Hyrulean. Government Hyrule is ruled by a Monarchy, the Royal Family of Hyrule. The current king is Daphnes Johansen Hyrule, and he rules with his daughter Elise by his side. Economy The economy of Hyrule has varied throughout installments, although it seems a likelihood that Hyrule's economical value stems from trade and commerce. Many large shops can be found in Hyrule Castle Town among other places, where the party can purchase a variety of goods for a price. As Hyrule Castle Town is the capital of Hyrule, it seems obvious that businesses would base their central shops in Hyrule Castle Town. Independent small businesses like Sera's Sundries can be found in across Hyrule, however their prices can range owing to their isolation from other large enterprises. Though the enterprising Business Scrubs (a type of enterprising Deku Scrub) do not appear in towns, they can be found in Kokiri Forest, the Lost Woods, and various Hidden Holes throughout Hyrule. Business Scrubs sometimes spit nuts when they talk, indicating that their attack in some games maybe unintentional. After being defeated, they more than willing to sell their wares in exchange for Rupees. Hyrule Castle Town Hyrule Castle Town is a town that is situated right in front of the Hyrule castle. Many people live there. The capital city and commercial center of Hyrule, it is located in the far north of Hyrule, bordering to Hyrule Field to the south. Being a castle town, it is surrounded by a huge, impenetrable wall, and can only be accessed by a drawbridge which is lowered only at daytime. The source of the moat surrounding the castle town's walls is Zora's River. Hyrule Castle Market is a crowded place at daytime, with bustling crowds of people of all Hyrulean walks of life all around. Businesses like the Happy Mask Shop, the Bazaar and the Bombchu Bowling Alley are also open exclusively during the day. There is also a less crowded back alley in the town with the occasional loiterer. At night, packs of stray dogs appear in the nearly deserted market. Some more questionable shops like the Treasure Box Shop and Bombchu Shop are also open during nightfall. On the edge of the town can be found the Temple of Time, a huge stone temple thathasbeen inaccessible for centuries. Locations in Hyrule Death Mountain Home the Gorons. A mountain range that is typically the highest geographical point of Hyrule, which serves as the homeland of the proud Goron race. The volcanic Death Mountain peak is located in the far northeast reaches of Hyrule. Most of the exterior mountain area is known as the Death Mountain Trail. The Gorons live on Death Mountain, inside a four-story cave network called Goron City. Their rock supply comes from Dodongo's Cavern. Death Mountain is also known for its falling boulders, which can inhibit a climb to the Goron City and dangerous bomb flowers, both of which Gorons find delicious. The smoky clouds that always surround the peak of Death Mountain reflect the state of the mountain: when the clouds are white, all is at peace; when the clouds turn a fiery red, the mountain is facing perilous times. The ruler of the Gorons is Biggoron II. Lake Hylia Home of the Zora. It is the largest body of water in Hyrule, usually fed by a river that has its source in the mountains. Lake Hylia is located in southern Hyrule. It is closed off by a gate but can be entered by scaling the gate, or by a hidden ladder. There is also an underwater tunnel in Zora's Domain that leads to Lake Hylia, and it is possible to float downriver from Gerudo Valley. Lake Hylia's water is provided by the ever-rushing streams of Zora's River. There are numerous small islands in the lake, which are linked by bridges. The largest islet, which is marked by a tall, barren tree, is the location of the Triforce Pedestal. At the shores of Lake Hylia, there is a Lakeside Laboratory and a Fishing Pond, where the Lake Scientist and the Pond Owner can be found, respectively. The water from Zora's Domain runs throughout Hyrule, into this pristine lake. Lake Hylia is frequently a sacred location for certain races of Hyrule. King Zora XIX is the ruler of the Zora Domain, the underwater kingdom of the Zoras. Gerudo Valley Home of the Gerudo. This deserted valley is located to the west of Hyrule Field and is divided by a large chasm, at the bottom of which lies Zora's River, whose waters flow to Lake Hylia. To the west of the valley lies the Gerudo's Fortress. The entrance to the Gerudo Fortress is guarded heavily with a large wooden gate. Kokiri Forest Home the Kokiri. A sheltered forest in Hyrule, it is the home of the Kokiri and their guardian, the Great Deku Tree. Located south of Hyrule Field, Kokiri Forest can only be accessed by traveling through the Lost Woods. Its inhabitants are the child-like Kokiri and their fairies, overseen by their protector, the Great Deku Tree II. Kokiri are kept are warned against leaving due to the evils that may exist outside of their village, but occasionally a brave Kokiri wanders out. Lost Woods This mysterious, forested region of Hyrule is typically a maze-like forest that requires one to navigate one's way through it by a variety of means. The Lost Woods lies directly to the north of Kokiri Forest and is inhabited by Skull Kids. Skull kids are a race of diminutive, mischievous beings that reside in forests. According to local folklore, non fairy folk that do not possess a Fairy will be transformed after becoming lost in the forest: Adults will become Stalfos, while children transform into Skull Kids. The physical appearance of Skull Kids varies somewhat across games, but their childlike size, tattered, reddish garb, and wide-brimmed hats remain constant. A Stalfos is a skeletal (undead) warrior who attack with swords, shields, maces, and even their own bones. Hyrule Field Hyrule Field is the central landmark of Hyrule. It is a large, expansive field off of which most other areas of Hyrule branch. Because of its immense size, Hyrule Field is easiest to traverse while riding a horse. Small groups of trees and brush are scattered sparsely throughout along beaten paths. Lon Lon Ranch can be found at the center of Hyrule Field. A variety of monsters are scattered throughout the region. Kakariko Village Once home of the Sheikah. Kakariko Village was once a village full of the Sheikah, but they eventually let other people live in the village. Kakariko Village is located directly at the foot of Death Mountain. Villagers there recall that the Sheikah hero of legend, Impa, opened the formerly Sheikah-exclusive village to the poor commoners of Hyrule (presumably not rich enough to live in Hyrule Castle Town). Furthermore, Impa's House, was opened to the public after her passing. Dominating the landscape is a Windmill, which is used to draw water up from the Well of Three Features, the source of water for the villagers. The village is also guarded by three Hyrulean Soldiers: two Clock Soldiers and the Masked Soldier. The village also has a graveyard. Mugan The home of the Giants to the far east of Hyrule and borders the mysterious land of Termina. Giants descended from the great giants of this land, however, the giants today, which are few, have branched out into different areas, forming unique tribes. Discuss with DM about locations. Ymre Home of the raven people and thieves - the Kenku. They primarily worship the moon goddess, Selene (as in Forgotten Realms). Ymre is a bog area, where will o' the wisp float and the should of those who dare to invade the city of thieves, known as Ymre Halidom, they often find themselves victims to the madness of the bog's toxic mist. The Kenku wear a special mask, that look like plague masks, to get them through the mist. The Ymre Halidom is city built around the ruins of a ancient giant hell termite nest, with shriveled trees devoid of life. Medium creatures can traverse the town with some cramping issues, however large+ creatures are not allowed. The leader the Kenku tribe is the Chief (and greatest) of Thieves, Peririku. Located to the west of Hyrule.